


Proper Homecoming Rituals

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bingo, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rituals, Roleplay, Season of Kink 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori always welcomes Dwalin home the same way when he returns from his business trips and neither of them would have it any other way.





	Proper Homecoming Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card](https://saraste.dreamwidth.org/443526.html) for "rituals."
> 
> Beta'd by the brilliant [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/profile), all remaining mistakes are my own.

Dwalin hated to travel on business, but always loved it when he came home, because he had been coming home to Nori for two years now, and couldn’t remember ever having been happier in his life.

Nori never came to pick him up for the airport, but stayed at home, indulging in his little housewife fantasy, which included having a hot meal on the table, complete with dessert, the moment Dwalin came home. Nori himself was always dressed in one of his pretty floral vintage dresses with heaps of rustling petticoats, a pair of heels and his hair curled and face made up, the ensemble complete with a big apron covering it all, which made him a feast for travel-weary eyes.

There was always a kiss to Dwalin’s cheek and a ‘welcome home’ in the doorway, before Nori chivvied Dwalin into the kitchen for his meal, which always included his favourites, and never tasted like it had been waiting, a trick Dwalin could never get Nori to reveal.

After dinner and dessert ̶ during which there was much nonverbal flirting, as well as Nori telling Dwalin how much he’d missed him, even though they’d texted and Skyped every single day, even had phone-sex ̶ Nori kissed Dwalin on the lips in a way no proper and demure housewife never would have and led him into their bedroom.

That was where much of Nori’s playacting crumbled, his desire for ritual appeased. ‘I’ve fucking missed you, you bastard,’ Nori usually said, and then kissed Dwalin hard and hungry, nimble fingers at work with the fly of Dwalin’s trousers.

Dwalin was nothing if not compliant, surging into the kiss and holding onto Nori where he could, grasping at arms and neck, that pert little ass of Nori’s always swallowed by the sea of tulle. When asked, Dwalin had no particular opinion about the skirts, apart from Nori being a sight and the source of other’s envy, when inside of them.

‘Missed you too,’ was often the only coherent thing Dwalin got out before Nori was finally holding his hard cock in his hand, familiar and smaller than Dwalin's own and the one Dwalin most liked handling him these days, his own somehow not quite the same any more.

But Dwalin’s homecoming was never a thing for simply hands and quick jerk-offs for both, for of course Nori had to fulfil his “wifely duties” and welcome Dwalin home properly.

The bed always had fresh sheets, the bedcovers always drawn down, yet Dwalin was always pushed over them still wearing his suit, while Nori scrambled astride him, with his heels kicked off, but everything else still very much on. Tulle rustled, and Dwalin might admit to getting a little harder at the sound.

Nori looked down at him then, always, fumbling with his skirts after having slicked Dwalin well and proper. There was a slick sound as Nori discarded his plug with a deep sigh, uncaring that it made a wet patch on the crisp white linen when he set it aside.

And then Nori sat astride Dwalin and fucked himself on Dwalin's cock like no proper 50’s housewife would have, taking in his cock to the hilt right from the hungry start while Dwalin grasped for something to hold onto while Nori took him in an almost startlingly ferocious rhythm of rustling skirts and clenching little ass.

Neither of them ever lasted long, Nori wringing an almost violent orgasm out of Dwalin before his own finish… and how he got come out of the tulle Dwalin never knew nor asked.

‘You’re never allowed to leave again,’ Nori always said, after having climbing off of Dwalin and cuddling next to him for a moment, dress and all, both of them sticky and sated.

But they both knew that Dwalin would, and the homecoming would always be as glorious and cherished for its familiarity, a little strange that it was.


End file.
